legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The First Multiverse War (LOTM: Sword of Kings)
The First Multiverse War '''also know as '''War in Heaven '''or '''Great War was the most important and ancient conflict in LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline, and is the main event that started the entire plot, including the creation of Sword of Kings. The war is mentioned in Crest Bible as well. The Book of Revelation describes a war in heaven between angels led by the Archangel Michael against those led by "the dragon", identified with "the devil and Satan", who are defeated and thrown down to the earth. Revelation's war in heaven is related to the idea of fallen angels, and possible parallels have been proposed in the Hebrew Bible and the Dead Sea Scrolls. Pre War The war began when Lucifer showed envy towards God's power and wanted to overthrow the reign of God to become the new leader of the Multi-Universe. After Lucifer have started a rebellion in heaven in order to take the throne of God's control, he was banished from heaven with the other angels who sided with Lucifer. After they were banished to the empty, Lucifer and his angels traveled to other dimensions. After decades traveling to other realities, They discovered the Hell, an unknown world of fire and full of evil Beings called Demons. Satan quickly become a allied to Devil and Fallen Angels and Demons worked together for billions of years. And so, Triggers Hell started 500 centillion of years before the start of the story after the Bible God cast out Angels that opposed his teachings, creating the Fallen Angels who inhabited in the Underworld alongside the Demons. Unlike other supernatural groups (Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Greco-Roman Gods, etc.) which were apparently more or less independent of each other, these three factions were all interconnected. Together, the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible. Conflitct The Triggers Hell of Demons, and Fallen Angels eventually warred against the Paradise under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War which continued for an unknown period of time till it ended 100 millions of years prior to the creation of the Kuoh Treaty after the deaths of the Biblical God and Four Great Satans. In order to prevent Triggers Hell from using the Sword of Kings to destroy the Multiverse, God threw the Sword of Kings in the infinite space. The Sword of Kings lew through the universe for trillions of years. Post Great War Following the deaths of the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans as well as a massive lost in their main forces, the First Multiverse War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling, so Triggers Hell flew to the underworld and stayed there for trillions of years to organize their army. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either. The Factions continued in this state with occasional conflicts between members who crossed paths for countless millennia. Category:Events Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Conflicts Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX